Pretty Dream
by gustin puckerman
Summary: I love you, Jadelyn. And always will be.


_**:) New one shots for people who loves Rade! This story may get confused, but the explanation will be in the author notes below.**_

* * *

><p>"You can't do this to me!" Jadelyn West screams on top of her lungs, looking up towards the cold-hearted man in front of her. The wind was harsh and cold and she wasn't wearing any thick clothes to cover it all. Her hands were gripping tightly on his dark coat. Her expression was begging but firm and his eyes were avoiding hers, looking upfront with a straight lips plastered across his face.<p>

"What's with you? You're not like this! Did something happen?" she spats questions after questions, obviously worried.

His fingers suddenly held onto her slender ones. His voice was emotionless and flat as he says, "Let go of me,"

"_NO_!" Jade screams at him, holding him tighter, shaking his body slightly. "You cannot do this to me!" she yells frantically.

"LYN," he raises his voice, catching her attention immediately. She looks at him, trembled. His voice soften, "Don't do this to me."

With that, the boy pushes her hands away and walks passes her. Jade stands there, looking at him for a while before looking back at her hands. She sighs, bending slightly to get her bag and swings over her shoulder. She take one last look at the direction where he left and sighs for the second time while she shakes her head. "I'm not giving up on you, Rob. Not this time. Not when we're so close," she mutters and walks away.

"Did you get him?" a voice suddenly ask.

She looks up to meet the eyes. She wanted to say 'yeah' but she knows better. So instead, she shakes her head.

He grunts, "Why is he acting like this?" Victor runs his finger through his hair.

"I never seen him like this," Jade admits, sitting down at a bench, looking at mid air. Her mind was hurting her for thinking too much. But she couldn't help it. Things weren't the same. Her face was emotionless too and close to crying. Her eyes were red and her face was a bit puffy. "He is so different..," she breathed, "He was never like this. Why... why did he change, Vic?" Jade look up sadly at the guy.

Victor sighs, clearly didn't have an answer too. He sits down next to her, holding her tightly and whispers to her that it wasn't her fault.

-/-

Robbie Shapiro sits down on the floor with his eyes looking to nothingness. The bar that he worked at was empty, which made it good for him to spend time by doing nothing. The opening hour didn't start until it's nine o'clock at night. His right leg were outstretches forward while his left leg was pull towards his body. He put his one hand on his left leg, tapping it. His mouth was dry and his eyes burns. He did nothing but just stare at something that wasn't there.

_"I'm waiting for my _uhm_, friend," he stutters._

_The waiter smiles down at him, sharing a grin, "Ah. That special friend, am I right?" He laughs when Robbie blushed. "S'okay man. Good job. Your girl is very lucky,"_

"My girl," Robbie mutters under his breaths. His eyes were getting redder, "My girl?" he asks a bit harshly towards no one. He thinks he's crazy for yelling at no one. He takes one beer that was on his reach and throws it on the floor, hearing as the glass shatters, "Bullshits!" he yells, finally one tear coming down from his eyes.

_"It's been 20 minutes man. You sure she would come?" The waiter raise an eyebrow, pulling a chair to sit in front of him._

_He nods sheepishly, "She would. She promised. She never broke a promise,"_

_"Okay then," The waiter nods, sipping on his drink. Robbie didn't protest, knowing that his waiter friend must be tired from working from day till night._

_Suddenly, his waiter friends chuckle, "Boy, look at that! Isn't that a drama?" he pointed towards something behind Robbie. He, without thinking twice, turn behinds and look from the glass window to find a kissing Jade and Victor. Victor was cupping her cheek with her grabbing onto his scarf. "Now _that_ is a long kiss," the waiter said._

_Tears forming on the corner of his eyes before he even realizes_.

Robbie throws some more empty beer bottle on the floor as tears keep running down his cheek. His tears were covering his vision, but that didn't bother him a bit since the aching in her heart are in much deeper pain. "And she dares asked me what was wrong!" he yells, throwing some more. Until he broke down and fell onto the floor. Gladly, his reflect was fast when his hands holds him from actually fell face flat on the shattered glass. Blood slowly drips from his hands to the glass as he cries even more.

"Why did they kiss?" he whispers to himself.

-/-

"What happened?" Cat comes into the sight, worriedly.

"Rob... He tried saving me from this thugs... and...," Jade tried explaining.

"And he got stabbed," Victor finished his sentences.

"Did he make it?" the red head asks further.

"No," was all Jade manage to mutter.

The place darken.

-/-

"_Dear Lyn,_

_When I was younger, I never thought I would meet someone so pretty like you. But then you really showed up. I still remember that fake smile of yours as you tried to seduce me into going to that school. That school really was something. It open up chances that I don't even know existed. And that happened when I decided to follow you. So really, you are that chances._

_You are that dream that I have been dreaming._

_But the funny part is, you're real._

_I don't know why I'm writing this but I got this feeling. This feeling like you are slipping through my hands and I can't save you. Like goodbye is coming closer. But if you are reading this, that could only mean one thing. I'm dead. So in case I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to my pretty dream. Here it is; Goodbye._

_I love you, Lyn. And always will be._

_Yours truly,_  
><em>Rob<em>."

Tori ends her speech as the narrator and cue for Sinjin to hit the lights onto a sad looking older Jade holding a paper on her hands. She folds the paper and wipe any tears that forms in her eyes. She stands up on the stage and look at the paper, "I love you too, Rob,"

"Lyn," Beck called.

"Yes, Victor?" Jade responds.

"We need to go,"

"Of course," with that, she left.

The lights soon turns dim and the curtain fell, closing the stage. Everyone in the seat that was crying clapped their hands loudly, as of loving their performances. Sikowitz steps out from behind the stage with a laugh as all the other actor and crew followed behind. "Thank you! Thank you citizens!"he laughs, as the audiences claps even more. "Now, introducing our talented actors and actresses,"

"Jadelyn West as Lyn Carson," Jade smiles, waving and bowing.

"Robert Shapiro as Robin Boston," Robbie smiles too, repeating the same action as Jade.

Sikowitz gestures to Beck, "Beck Oliver as Victor Grange,"

and he goes on until the last person. All of them bow after that and went back behind the stage.

* * *

><p>"It's so sad Lyn and Rob didn't have a kiss," Tori mutters, sipping on her RedBull.<p>

"Shut it Vega," Jade shots her a glare.

"But you guys were really good," Tori added, "I even cried once,"

"I really like it too," Cat chirped in.

"Yeah, that was some serious acting," Andre agrees, as he chunks on his Mountain Dew.

"It's late guys. We should keep going," Beck suggests, earning nods and yeahs from the group.

As they were moving, Jade holds onto Robbie, making him turn to face her. Jade shrugs and smiles, "That was good acting Robbie,"

Robbie smiles, "Wouldn't make it without you, Jade,"

"It's sad we didn't kiss," Jade licks her lips.

"We could,"

Jade laughs, "Don't count on it," and jogs herself to her boyfriend, Beck.

Robbie looks at her from behind, grinning to himself.

_I love you, Jadelyn. And always will be_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you confused? Well, let me explain it to you.<strong>_

_**They were actually playing parts in a play at first. In the end, where it started off with Tori saying, "It's so sad..," was when the play is over and they went out for a little hang out. Even though it's a little moment between Jade/Robbie, I thought it was necessary. I wanted to make that Jade/Robbie feels something else after the play (if you get what I mean). Well, thanks for reading! I know it's confusing- I'm so sorry.**_

**_Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything excepts for ideas._ **


End file.
